Sólo algo
by PackedWithLove
Summary: "Duncan la miro por el costado del ojo y Courtney rodo los ojos ante esto.-No iba a hacer nada, te dejare sola en tus jugos estirados-Alzo los hombros y se recostó- No esperes ninguna disculpa-"


_La tostada se veía bastante molesta-Si molestarte esta mal, no quiero estar bien-Sonrió el Punk continuando la carrera._

* * *

Antes de la eliminación de la noche, Chris tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos con sus patrocinadores, no habían dejado de llamarlo en todo el día. Mientras tanto todos esperaban pacientemente en la cabina de los perdedores.

Alejandro se encontraba con Sierra y Cody afuera del confesionario. Heather estaba sentada limando sus uñas, Duncan cerraba los ojos tranquilamente y Courtney intentaba limpiarse un poco, pues tras el desastre del desafío la castaña no se encontraba muy limpia.

De pronto, la pelinegra desapareció, y cuando se dieron cuenta, sólo estaban ambos, a solas. Duncan y Courtney.

Duncan la miro por el costado del ojo y Courtney rodo los ojos ante esto.-No te preocupes, no tenemos que fingir que nos agradamos-

-No iba a hacer nada, te dejare sola en tus jugos estirados-Alzo los hombros y se recostó- No esperes ninguna disculpa-

-Oh, por favor. Me sorprende que bestias como tu puedan articular si quiera palabras. Obviamente no esperaría que razonaras-

-Bien, como sea-Se cruzo de brazos.

Pasaron algunos minutos, ambos se miraron y de pronto el ambiente se tensó.

-¿Qué miras?-Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos el peli verde.

-Eres un asco-

-¿Te has mirado en un espejo desde el desafío de hace rato?-Burló a lo que la morocha gruñó bastante molesta- Tranquila estirada, _espero que te eliminen, me quitarías una gran carga de encima-_ Susurró esto último.

-Eres un cretino-Bufó-Agh, no se como pude salir contigo.

-Ya somos dos-Dijo recargándose en la pared. Sin embargo, incluso pareció cámara lenta cuando Courtney lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza-¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿¡Estás loca?!-

-¡Eres un asco de persona! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme lo de Gwen? ¡Yo confiaba en los dos!-Exclamó la chica desahogándose. Duncan comenzó a preocuparse cuando vió los ojos de la morena un tanto vidriosos, más, las lágrimas jamás salieron de estos.

El oji azul, al no saber que hacer, y quizá un poco movido por la culpa (Y retenido por el miedo que sentía hacia la castaña) sólo atinó a poner su mano sobre el hombro de su ex novia-Escucha, yo…Lo siento-

-¡No me tengas lástima!-Se quitó con notable enfado- Pero ¿Por qué seguir molestándome después de eso? ¡Es inmaduro!-Gruñó mirándolo de manera amenazante.

-¿Yo? Disculpa señorita perfecta-Contestó de manera sarcástica aunque algo enojado-Si mal no lo recuerdo, TÚ-Recalcó-Fuiste la que "maduramente" terminó conmigo en "sus términos" lanzándome un plato de pasta del Chef y haciendo un tonto berrinche-

-¡Te lo merecías!-Gritó aún molesta-¿Engañarme con Gwen? ¿En serio? Ella es una gótica rara, roba novios, falsa…-

-¡Cállate!-Respondió ya furioso- No voy a discutir eso contigo-

-¿Por qué no?-Inquirió ofendida-

-No tiene sentido hacerlo, tú y yo no somos nada-Dijo tranquilamente. La morocha no contestó y simplemente se limitó a asentir y concentrarse en la vista por la ventana, lo cuál incomodó bastante al criminal, que a pesar de todo, aún estaba acostumbrado a discutir con la concursante- Bueno, solo esposos-Intentó bromear. Obtuvo la misma reacción anterior de parte de ella- Aunque creo que eso ya fue disuelto-Rió forzado y la miró de reojo.

El punketo suspiró pesadamente, la volteó a ver y suavizó un poco la mirada-No pienses eso-

-¿Qué cosa?-Cuestionó de mala gana-

-Eso-Roló los ojos el chico- Sé lo que estás pensando, no pienses eso, no es cierto-Le advirtió serio.

-¿¡Qué?!-Dijo molesta-Tu no sabes lo que pienso.

-Te conozco Court-Sonrió más suave soltando una risa burlona, sin embargo volvió a su posición anterior con cierta seriedad- No pienses eso, en serio.

-Tu no me mandas-Se cruzó de brazos orgullosa. El punk suspiró y ella lo miró curiosa-¿Qué piensas que estoy pensando?-

-Que no te quise-Le sonrió altanero-No pienses eso-Miró hacia la ventana algo molesto- No me agrada que lo hagas-

-¿Se supone que si me hubieses querido, las cosas hubiesen sucedido de esta forma?-

-No-Contestó honesto-Pero si te quiero-La miro fijamente. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y enseguida reparó su error- Es decir, si te quise.

Courtney bufó molesta-¿Quién crees que salga esta noche?-Fingió desinterés.

-¿No me escuchaste?-

-Espero que salgas tú-

Duncan gruñó e ignoró los intentos por dejar de hablar del tema por parte de Courtney- No me interesa si lo escuchas o no, o si te importa o no, pero SI TE QUISE-

Ella sólo roló la mirada.

El chico continuó hablando-¡Mierda Court! ¡Aún te quiero!-La miró con molestia, la morena no supo como reaccionar, así que se limitó a escuchar- Siempre vas a ser la chica que me vuelve loco…Pero con Gwen siento algo diferente, no espero que lo entiendas, es sólo que…Gwen tiene algo-Dijo intentando ocultar la emoción en su voz para no lastimarla- Me encantas-La miró nuevamente- Eres loca, desesperante y mandona, amo molestarte y ni yo entiendo porque, pero a veces no quiero pelear. A veces sólo quiero ver una película con alguien que no critique mis gustos o que no intenté que desista de hacer algunas cosas. A veces sólo quiero abrazar a mi chica, reír con ella y pasar un rato agradable, sin problemas ni peleas.

Courtney intentaba mostrarse fuerte, pero por lo que se veía en su mirada no muy cristalina, a pesar de que no estaba dispuesta a llorar frente a él, era más de lo que podía escuchar. No respondió a nada y siguió escuchando.

-Estar contigo es divertido, y esta bien, pero estar con ella es perfecto-Admitió algo culpable-Sé que suena cursi, y tú más que nadie sabe que ese no es mi estilo, pero ella ha despertado algo en mí, algo que nadie había hecho-

-Creo que sería más apropiado que le dijeras eso a ella-Dijo la morena intentando sonar neutra y desviando la vista del asunto.

-Ya se lo he dicho-Contestó serio el peli verde. La castaña soltó un suspiró, que pareció algo más como casi un susurro. No entendía porque se sentía así, ella no tenía que sentir nada demasiado fuerte por un chico, sobre todo si este la había engañado en televisión nacional.

-Bien-Respondió simplemente. Unos segundos más tarde se volteó hacia él-Entonces ahora me dices todo esto ¿Por qué…?-Lo miró un tanto impaciente.

-Porque en algún momento fuiste importante para mí-Explicó rascando su cuello nerviosamente.-Además, tendremos que convivir unos capítulos más, no quiero que me odies.

Courtney rió de manera desganada, con una mueca algo irónica.

-Debes estar bromeando-Bufó sin dejar de sonreír- Vienes aquí. Me engañas con mi mejor amiga, intentas que salga de la competencia, haces alianzas en mi contra para fastidiarme y ahora vienes y me dices que la quieres, que en serio la quieres-Reprimió un llanto-Y _…-"Vamos Courtney, no debes llorar frente a él"_ -Y esperas que no te odie…-

Duncan la miró inclusive con lastima, con culpa y quizá algo de resentimiento consigo mismo por haber causado aquello.

-Oh vamos…-Susurró en voz baja el criminal- Puedes superarme-Colocó nuevamente su mano en la espalda de la morocha para ofrecerle su apoyo. Esta se la quitó al instante de un manotazo.

-No es por ti, ¡Idiota!-Gritó de forma agresiva. _"Aunque realmente si sea por ti"_ pensó- Sólo… ¡Cállate! Deja de fingir que tú eres el maduro cuando en realidad es tanto tu culpa como la mía-

-Yo no estoy fingiendo nada-Replicó notablemente molesto y algo confuso-No…no es tu culpa Courtney-

-¡Pero sí es la tuya!-Lo apuntó con gran enojo-¡Y mis abogados te…!-La morena calló antes de terminar la frase. Se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos aún con furia y se sentó sin decir una palabra.

El punketo le ofreció un pañuelo-Soy un idiota y sé que me merezco todo lo que dices-

Courtney frunció el seño y lo aceptó de mala gana.

Duncan no lo entendía. Nadie entendía nada. Y aquello era lo que la enfurecía.

Ella sabía que no era muy agradable. Sabía que era una molestia para muchas personas, pero consideraba que él era lo mejor del mundo. Realmente para Courtney, Duncan _había_ sido lo máximo.

¿Nunca han sentido esas mariposas cuando le dices _"te quiero_ " por primera vez a _esa_ persona? ¿Jamás han sentido esos nervios de decir por primera vez _"te amo"_? ¿Nunca has comenzado a tartamudear o te has sonrojado sólo por un chico?

 _Sólo_ por un chico.

Por _ese_ chico.

¿Jamás has cometido locuras sólo por estar bien con él?

¿Ni has llegado a enojarte con una chica sólo por qué esta también ha llamado su atención?

Courtney quería sus besos. Quería sus abrazos. Quería hacer mil y un cosas estúpidas con él.

Lo que ella odiaba no era a Duncan. Era el hecho de que las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes.

¿Cómo puedes limitarte a saludar a la persona que antes besabas sin control? ¿Cómo puedes decir sólo "Hola" a aquel a quién alguna vez le contaste todos tus miedos y secretos?

Lo que ella más odiaba era lo mucho que iba a extrañar aquello.

-¿Podemos…un abrazo?-Intentó sonar amistoso el oji azul. La castaña lo miro dudosa. ¿De qué serviría abrazarlo si en vez de sentir calor y seguridad, sólo sentiría amargura e inquietud?

Ella negó con su cabeza. El de mohicano suspiró- Escucha una vez más. Soy un cretino y lo reconozco-La miró- No me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de nada a excepción de cómo sucedió-Tomó su mano con cuidado. Courtney sintió sofocado su pecho, pero aún así mantuvo la compostura.- No quiero volver contigo- Esta vez, nuestra chica tipo A, juró haber sentido como el punk sacaba su corazón, y lo arrugaba. Jamás admitiría aquello- Pero tampoco quiero estar mal contigo-La abrazó sorpresivamente.

Courtney correspondió en silenció. No lo empujo. Ni se aferró fuertemente como varios esperaríamos. Tampoco lo ignoró. Solo lo abrazó de manera formal, conteniéndose de disfrutar cada segundo de aquel último momento cercano con ese cretino.

Tenían historia. Una historia que había llegado a su fin. Si bien no fue muy larga, fue algo.

Tal vez no había sido una relación muy seria o muy formal, pero si estaban seguros de una cosa, era que no había sido nada.

Era algo.

 _Fue algo._

La morocha tenía una pregunta en mente. No quería realizarla por miedo a la respuesta, y otra razón era por miedo a corromper su imagen de fortaleza…Pero si ya había llorado frente a Duncan ¿Qué perdía por decirlo?

Si alguien llegase a preguntar, sólo lo negaría.

-Duncan, ¿Crees que algún día…-Inspiró profundamente y trago saliva de la manera más discreta que pudo. –Nosotros…- No podía creer que estuviese a punto de preguntarle eso.

-Sé por donde vas. No quieres oír la respuesta-Contestó con su habitual actitud. Ella lo miró con un deje de decepción en su mirada, opacando esto con una mueca de indignación- Ya sabes que así soy y…-El chico abrió los ojos como platos y guió ambas manos hacia la zona en la que sentía aquel dolor tan intenso-¡¿Por qué SIEMPRE EN LAS NUECES!?...-

-Ups-Roló la mirada la oji negra con cierta diversión en su voz- Ya sabes que así soy-Sonrió mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura y se marchaba con actitud triunfante.

* * *

-A ti te dejará de doler en un rato, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi-Susurró llevando una mano a su pecho, justo en el centro. Miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación donde Chris hacía que los pasantes saltaran durante el vuelo. La puerta se encontraba abierta, pues el anfitrión, que aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia de la participante, se encontraba sermoneándolos sobre como debía servirse el café por las tardes.

La campista rodó los ojos. Enseguida sacó una calavera de manera de su bolsillo.

Miró aquella puerta. Desde donde ella se encontraba, podría arrojarla fácilmente.

La miró fijamente. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza levantando la mano con un ademán de lanzar. Pensó en el momento en que llegó a la isla. Recordó cuando lo conoció, su primera interacción, la comida del Chef, el beso, el bote de los perdedores. Su rostro se notaba cada vez con más frustración. Recordó incluso "Luz, Drama ¡Acción!" y apretó con fuerza el objeto de madera justo cuando llegó a su mente la imagen del último beso que compartieron.

La guardo en su bolsillo nuevamente.

No sentía debilidad, aunque pensaba que quizá por eso no lo había hecho, no se había desecho de aquello. Todo había terminado. Pero tal vez, _"Siempre se puede conservar lo bueno"_ Pensó.

Porque bueno, a pesar de no tener planes a futuro con Duncan en su vida, de no ser por ese estúpido chico malo, no sería la Courtney que conocemos, odiamos y algunos amamos.

* * *

 **Shaa-Boom, jajaja, hola nuevamente! Bieeeen. Mi regreso en al fandom tiene el propósito de, al igual que varios, exponer lo que se me pasa por la mente con estos personajes. Pensé en esta idea desde hace años, en serio, pero no sabía como sacarla a flote, y aquí esta, es sólo un one shot, pero igual me costó mi esfuerzo xD Incluso en algún momento recordé cuando me sentía como Courtney jajaja.**

 **Me gusta el DxC, me encanta, en serio, pero si volvieran, dejaría de gustarme en cierta parte. Pero tampoco me agradaría que volviera con Gwen, soy de esas feministas que piensan que Duncan tiene la culpa y merece estar solo, fin. Pienso que Courtney es uno de los personajes más sobresalientes de IDD, y sí, es en gran parte al famoso triángulo amoroso, pero también tiene que ver mucho la evolución de su personalidad, y Duncan tuvo un papel importante en ello, quise resaltarlo en este fic.**

 **Y mi consejo es que si alguien te tira mierda, úsala de abono. Los quiero y gracias por leer.**

 **MIREYA DXC**


End file.
